Wet. Well, she was sort of... crying.
Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Richard Tyler says this to Sabrina Spellman about Dawn. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Tommy Pickles says this to Angelica Pickles about Leela. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Ash Ketchum says this to Eilonwy about Alice. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Lincoln Loud says this to Sid Chang about Janey Powell. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Arnold Shortman says this to Phoebe Heyerdahl about Amy Rose. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Numbuh 1 says this to Numbuh 5 about Numbuh 3. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Hiro Hamada says this to Princess Irene about Astrid Hofferson. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Christopher Robin says this to Kim Possible about Aurora. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Zooey about Zelda. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Kit Cloudkicker says this to Becky Thatcher about Nala. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Billy Cranston/the Blue Ranger says this to Kimberly Hart/the Pink Ranger about Daisy. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Dash Parr says this to Kimiko Tohomoko about Nina Lopez. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Archie Andrews says this to Betty Cooper about Cheryl Blossom. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Sora says this to Namine about Elsa's emotional expressions. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Jimmy Neutron says this to Libby Folfax about Anna's expressions.'s emotional expressions. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Timmy Turner says this to Cindy Vortex about Ronnie Anne Santiago. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Alvin Seville says this to Jeanette Miller about Kimi Finster. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Hiccup Haddock says this to Elsa about Brittany Miller. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Link says this to Amy Rose about Ariel. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Wilbur Robinson says this to Princess Linda/Jailbreak about Belle. Wet. Well, she was sort...crying. Mac Vaughn says this to Dawn about Robin Snyder. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Mike Believe says this to Numbuh 3 about Thumbelina. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Miguel Rivera says this to Ronnie Anne Santiago about Mulan. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Yakko Warner says this to Dot Warner about Mindy Jones. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg says this to Jo McCormick/the Red Striker BeetleBorg about Heather Katzenberg. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Chicken Little says this to Foxy Loxy about Mrs. Brisby. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Taran says this to Fluttershy about Anne-Marie Katzenberg. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Simba says this to Minnie Mouse about Gia the Jaguar. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Doug Funnie says this to Nina Lopez about Rapunzel. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger says this to Vida Rocca/the Pink Mystic Force Ranger about Kimberly Hart/the Pink Ranger. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Beast Boy says this to Zelda about Starfire's emotions. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Danny Fenton says this to Kimi Finster about Patti Mayonnaise. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Yankee Irving says this to Helga Pataki about Shanti. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Cody Gunderson says this to Smurfette about Eilonwy. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. David Richardson says this to Astrid Hofferson about Kim Possible. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Jake Long asks this to Anne Marie Katzenberg about Sam Manson. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox says this to Amy Rose about Penny Forrester. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Gene, the hero of Emoji Town, says this to Robin Snyder about Audrey Richardson. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Greg Heffley says this to Lynn Loud about Kairi Forkanoff. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Roxas Valkernoff says this to Lisa Loud about Isabella Garcia Shapiro's emotions. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Thomas says this to Mavis about Lady's emotions. Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying. Russell Glover says this to Lola Loud about Bonnie Anderson's emotions. Female Version Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. June Bailey says this to Jimmy Neutron about Miguel Rivera. Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. Nina Lopez says this to Lincoln Loud about Phil DeVille. Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. Lisa Simpson says this to her older brother, Bart Simpson about Chet Zipper. Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. Ronnie Anne Santiago says this to Mike Believe about Tommy Pickles's emotions. Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. Susie Carmichael says this to Tommy Pickles about Lincoln Loud's emotions. Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. Sally Acorn says this to Antoine D'Coolette about Sonic the Hedgehog's emotions. Wet. Well, he was sort of...crying. April Windsor says this to Charlie Bucket about Jess Aarons's emotions. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes